Room 113
by L Lawliet Declared Checkmate
Summary: Oneshot: He knew he would regret this for the rest of his life if he didn't just go and face her, but he was honestly too damn terrified. Rated for language, theme. Mentions of DannyxValerie


Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't be poor.

* * *

><p><strong>Another based on a true story. The explaination is down below.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny rushed to the front counter. The nurse glanced at the twig in the fifteen year old's hair before picking it out as he spoke before glaring a bit disapprovingly at his cut clothing. Danny ignored it. She probably would never realize what it's like to fly through the trees at 115 mph in order to get to the hospital in time. Which he wasn't.<p>

"Valerie Grey?" he requested, panting slightly.

"Room 113," she replied. "On your right."

Danny nodded and quickly ran to the hall, ignoring a nurse yelling at him to slow down. He ignored the order, choosing to speed up. He took a glance at the numbers and quickly slowed down, quickly examining the room numbers, muttering "Room 113" over and over again under his breath until he saw it. His breath caught in his throat, and he stared at the door. Quickly glancing into the room, he noticed Valerie was alone and sleeping. He stepped back and stared at the sign next to the door.

**_Room 113_**

_**Patient: Valerie Grey**  
><em>

Danny suddenly exhaled largely before running a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt light-headed at the thought of what laid behind the door. He almost regretted his insane, mad rush down there. Putting his hand on the door handle, he suddenly let it drop without opening it.

_This could be your chance to run. Run away to Vlad's in Wisconsin and forget this ever happened. _

This evil thought was the reason he immediately walked back to the entrance of the hospital. He ignored the curious look from the nurse who told him where to go, planning his flight trip as he opened the front door. Into the parking lot, he walked quickly, almost panicking. He knew he would regret this for the rest of his life if he didn't just go and face her, but he was honestly too damn terrified. Everything was so different between them, and they couldn't just smile and pretend that this never happened. Valerie knew he was half-ghost now. He told her and his parents at the same time because with what had happened, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Valerie immediately shunned him while his parents were shocked, but quickly accepted him.

Danny dramatically leaned against a random little car, which he buried his head in his arms against the hood. Closing his eyes, what seemed like ages ago, he was tapped on the shoulder. He flushed red and moved, letting a couple gain access to the car.

"Family crisis?" the girl asked sympathetically as the man got into the driver's seat.

"Sort of," he admitted. She gave him a hug, which he didn't respond to.

"Oh, poor thing. It'll get better. Just try to not leave their bedside, okay?" she assured him before getting into the passenger seat. "Family is the most important thing ever. In fact, we just had a baby that's too small for us to take home yet." The woman sounded deeply upset. "It's already been two weeks too. I can't wait to take her home. Life just won't be complete without her."

"I'm sure he'll pull through," Danny told her a bit weakly.

"Her. We have a baby girl," she corrected him as the man waved slightly as he pulled out. "Good luck!"

Danny cracked his neck as the couple pulled away. He was determined now. He wouldn't step out. Not now.

Feeling a tad more confident, he strolled into the hospital. The nurse gave him another funny look, which he ignored and charged back to Room 113. He felt weak in the knees again and considered going back.

_No. I'm not leaving her._

Danny, feeling as if on auto-pilot, opened the door. Valerie's eyes immediately snapped open.

"You missed it," she said. Danny winced at the disappointment in her voice.

"I know," he murmured, slowly walking over to her.

"You were going to leave," she accused him.

"Yeah," he spoke softly.

"Of course, I figured that a ghost wo-"

"Hey. I fucking came. Shut up," Danny growled lowly at her. Valerie glared at him, which he returned.

"Get out," Valerie hissed, sinking under the hospital covers.

"Where's-?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Valerie snapped. "Get out of my hospital room!"

Danny sighed and left, slamming the door shut behind him, receiving a dirty look from a passing doctor, who was rolling a hospital bassinet. Danny let the doctor pass before he followed the doctor to the hospital nursery. He wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of baby powders and diapers. He glanced in the windows at all the babies. All sizes, all shapes, some bald others with thick curls already.

"Looking for a little brother or sister?" a young nurse asked, grinning as she stepped out of the room to address him.

"Looking for my daughter," he told her. The grin instantly grew smaller.

"Oh," she said, almost in disgust. Danny almost wanted to laugh at her, shaking it off as a joke before leaving, going ghost and then finding her himself. "What's her name?"

"I don't know," Danny mumbled. "She was born to Valerie Grey...and she was born within the last hour."

"Oh, I know which one's yours then," the cheerful tune was back as she stepped back into the nursery and briefly examined the hospital bracelet before picking up a newborn in pink. Danny suddenly felt butterflies when he heard the little baby make little noises of displeasure at being picked up by a stranger. The baby-no his daughter-kept making those little noises until the nurse unexpectedly put her in his arms. "No, no. Hold her head like this, back like that, move your arm just so and...there you go."

The nurse smiled as Danny held the little girl. She immediately stopped making noises when she was in Danny's arms and instead was staring at him the exact same way he was staring at her. They had the same baby blue eyes, and her hair was spiking just like her father's did.

"She likes you," the nurse cooed. "Already a daddy's girl. She looks exactly like you."

Danny shifted her in his arms slightly, bouncing her. She was so...tiny. Tiny and warm. It felt so weird to hold a baby in general, but he was holding his baby. His and Valerie's baby. This thing shared some of his DNA, maybe some of his ghost powers. And where his hand was on her back...he could feel her heart beating. He could feel against his chest whenever she took a breath or squirmed.

"Do you know her name?" Danny asked.

"The mother's father coined her the name Veronica," the nurse told her. Danny felt a little bad. He knew Veronica was Valerie's mother, who committed suicide three years ago. He did it. He saw his daughter, he can flee in peace.

_She's going to grow up without a dad._

Instantly he cursed his mind for another thought to make him feel guilty. He glanced at the bundle in his arms.

_You're going to miss her whole life. Her first smile, her saying "Daddy" for the first time, her walking fo__r the first time towards you, sending her off to her first day of school, teaching her how to hunt ghost butt, beating up her dates...  
><em>

Danny snapped out of his thoughts when she fussed slightly. He bounced her a little, rocking her gently. She instantly calmed down, curling her tiny fingers and snuggling into his chest, going to sleep.

"So whatcha think of Daddy's Little Girl?" the nurse asked, gently stroking the newborn's cheek.

"Her first word better be Daddy," Danny joked. The nurse laughed. "In all honestly, she's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>This is based on when my daughter was born to me and my girlfriend out of wedlock at 15. <strong>

**I picked Valerie instead of Sam because of the relationship in real life my girlfriend and I were in. We weren't best friends, we only dated. Our relationship became really strained, like I figured Valerie and Danny would be more likely to do than Danny and Sam. Danny would have to tell Valerie that he's half-ghost because of the baby, which would cause Valerie to hate him more, like when my girlfriend was pregnant, I admitted my drug habits which made her furious and leave me.**

**I was late for my kid being born. (I was on the other side of town). I went to the hospital, and it took me two hours after I got there to actually go and try and local my child because I was too scared. I wanted to run and move back to Japan with my family (this happened in America), but I had a much longer and more personal talk than the one I described then because I don't want to give out everything we talked about because we ended up going very deep and personal. After that, I went to the hospital room, got into a more "colorful" argument with the mother before following doctors until one led me to the nursery, where I met and held my baby for the first time.**

**I instantly never thought about running away from her again. I have full custody of my daughter now. Her mom's actually in jail currently.**


End file.
